Novel itu
by elen lee
Summary: "Kyu.." "Yes my beautiful hyung who one i love so much... apa yang ingin kau sampaikan hmmm"


Annyeoonnngg... aku newbie disini... usually as silent rider, and now i have some power to make a story bout them (bah.. sok sokan pake inggris)... sedikit curhat di awal cerita dulu nih ya.. aku sangat amat begitu ingin benar-benar sungguh-sungguh berharap bahwa Official couple Suju, Shinee, Exo is real... untuk Big bang sendiri aku suka couple TOPGD, Dae-Ri... sangat berharap mereka nyata.. . aku ga ada bayangan kayak apa pasangan mereka nantinya.. kayak Sungmin, Heechul, GD, Baekhyun, Luhan, Taemin, Key, oh my... bahkan miss universe kalah imutnya dibanding mereka... they're sooo beautiful boy... Di ffn ini, aku bakal menjayakan lagi official couple dari boyband yang uda aku sebutin di atas. Pokoknya harus! Hidup Kyumin Shipper, Haehyuk Shipper, Hanchul Shipper, Kangteuk Shipper, Yewook Shipper, Zhoury Shipper, Sibum Shipper, Hunhan Shipper, Baekyeol Shipper, Kaido Shipper, Sulay Shipper, Chenmin Shipper, dan yang utama Kristaooooo Shipper (ommo! Selalu senyam senyum sendiri kalo liat piku2 kristaooo .), terus 2min Shipper, Onkey Shipper, TOPGD Shipper, Dae-Ri shipper! Hiduppp... okee ga banyak bacot lagi dah, ini nih ff aku, mohon bimbingan para author yang uda melanglang buana ya... aku magnae disini menerima segala bentuk nasehat kalian yang mendukung saya...*_*

selamat membacaaa.. :)

**Novel itu**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf, SMEnt

**Cast** :  
Cho kyuhyun as himself

Lee sungmin as himself

**Genre **: Romance, Humor

**Rate** : K+

Warning : BL , Shounen-ai, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**NO COPAS NO PLAGIARISM**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ELENLEE**

"Kyu.."

"Yes my beautiful hyung who one i love so much... apa yang ingin kau sampaikan hmmm"

"Menyingkirlah dari pahaku... aku ingin membaca novel ini dengan tenang, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku kyu, novel ini keren, dan aku butuh penghayatan" sungmin berusaha menyingkirkan kepala kyuhyun yang tengah bertengger di pahanya. Sungguh, sungmin ingin berkonsentrasi dengan novel yang menarik hatinya ini, sayangnya kekasihnya yang manja itu sedang kambuh sifat kekanakannya sehingga slalu menempel pada sungmin.

"aku tak mau hyung..."

"kyuu... ayolah.."

"aku tak mau"

"kyu"

"..."

"kyu"

"..."

"Ya! Kyu, menyingkirlahhh... ishhh..."

"Yak hyung! Tak perlu berteriak di telingaku... ishh... memangnya novel apa sih yang kamu baca itu hingga dengan teganya kamu membentakku hyung" kyuhyun penasaran dengan novel yang tengah sungmin pegang, dengan seenaknya kyuhyun menyerobot novel itu.

Hening

"Hyung, kau tak merebut novel ini?"

"Kyu.."

Raut muka sungmin berubah. Ada hal yang mengganjal di hatinya saat membaca novel itu.

"Kyu, kau tau kan ini salah. Aku, kamu, hyung-hyungku, dongsaeng-dongsaengku, kita menjalani hubungan yang tak seharusnya terjadi. Ini terlarang Kyu. Tapi aku terlalu mencintaimu dan tak mampu bertahan bila tanpamu.. Hiks... aku takut Kyu.. takut.. sungguh.."

Akhirnya air mata sungmin lolos seketika. Sungmin menangis sesenggukan dengan kepala tertunduk. Sungmin tak mampu menatap kyuhyun. Sungmin terlalu sering menangisi keadaan ini, bahkan kyuhyun sampai hafal dengan sifat sungmin ini. Selalu setelah membaca novel itu, sungmin selalu menangis. Bahkan hanya membaca judulnya saja sungmin mulai sedih.

"hyung, dengarkan aku" kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah sungmin.

"Aku sudah sering mengingatkanmu, jangan membaca novel yang bahkan pengarangnya tak kamu kenal, jika hanya dengan membaca novel itu kamu menangis. Hyung, sudah ku yakinkan berapa kali, aku tak peduli. Bahkan kau tau sendiri bagaimana semangatnya appa oemmaku mendukung kita, bagaimana perhatian oemma appamu sehingga selalu mengirimiku pesan untuk slalu menjagamu, bahkan sungjin dan Ahra noona mengancam akan mencincangku jika membuatmu terluka. Hyung, kita akan menjalani ini berdua, tidak, bahkan bersama-sama, keluargaku, keluargamu, keluarga suju, kita akan berjalan bersama. Ahh.. pokoknya aku tak mau kau membaca novel ini lagi..." kyuhyun frustasi mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"hehe.. okke Kyu... kajja kita jalan-jalan ke taman"

"huhh.. selalu seperti ini.. gampang sekali moodmu berubah hyung... aku malas. Sana, pergi dengan monyet atau ikan cucut saja. Aku malas. Kau selalu seperti ini hyung, padahal novel ini sudah aku sembunyikan di tempat yang bahkan yesung hyung tidak bakal menemukannya"

"ayolah kyu... jeball..."

"tidak hyung... tidak..."

"kyuu..."

"hyung, aku mulai berpikir sebaiknya kau aku belikan novel yadong saja biar selalu memintaku menggagahimu" kyuhyun mulai menampilkan seringainya.

"yak! Apa maksudmu kyu.. aku suka novel cinta itu.. judulnya saja indah kyu..."

"tidak hyung, kajja kita pergi ke toko buku, aku belikan kau novel yadong"

"tidak kyu.. andweeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Hah... poor minimi... siapa suruh suka membaca novel yang judulnya "cinta terlarang anjing kucing".. bahkan kibum yang suka membacapun tak sudi membaca novel itu.

Iyyuhh.. rampung... sekiranya... ini... geje abiss... mianheee ya readersss .

Aku newbie.. sungguh.. sebenarnya isi otakku rate M semua, kenapa munculnya malah rate K? Huuhu... semoga fict selanjutnya aku bisa buat rate M, aku ingin aku ingin... :D

reviewnyaa.. J

NB: sedikit info saja, aku bukan kpop lovers, hanya memang suka dengan pair mereka aja. Jadi misalnya pun aku ditanya tentang kpop, paling Cuma bisa jawab dikit pake banget... gomawo... :)


End file.
